


His twin was hard, again.

by w_x_2



Series: Bill's Libido [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go on, I wanna see you.” And his cock most certainly agreed, gradually filling with blood as he could clearly see the tent in the sheets where Bill was still very obviously hard and straining for release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His twin was hard, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  The members of Tokio Hotel are their own persons. I don’t believe or mean to imply that any of this has happened or will happen. No profit made, no harm intended.  
> A/N: For the 2nd day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2011.

The life of Tom Kaulitz was good.

 

Or so it seemed to him. Tokio Hotel’s latest tour had just ended on a high note, and even though they were all a bit tired, they were full of energy and thrilled that their professional life was in tip-top shape.

 

But the older Kaulitz twin had something else to be pleased about. His relationship with his twin had developed into a closer, more intimate bond.

 

They had taken the last step, and were now making love.

 

In fact, they were doing it daily, sometimes twice. Needless to say, Tom felt accomplished and fulfilled at every point in his life at the current moment.

 

“Bill,” Tom called softly as he entered the bunk space in their bus.

 

The band had partied most of the night after their last concert, and as so, as soon as Bill and Tom had gotten on the bus, they had had some twin time before Tom left Bill to sleep comfortably as Tom went to take a shower and sort out some last things that had to be dealt with.

 

The sight that met him wasn’t a sleeping twin like he had expected. But instead, his brother had a hand wrapped around his cock, red cheeks and teeth biting his lower lip which showed his closeness to orgasm.

 

Bill’s reaction wasn’t what Tom had expected either, he expected Bill to grin and invite him to come closer, but Bill instantly covered himself with a sheet, bringing his two hands in front of his face in shame.

 

“Billy,” Tom whispered. “You don’t have to be ashamed.” He reached his twin and kissed his cheek once before he kissed his ear. “Go on, I wanna see you.” And his cock most certainly agreed, gradually filling with blood as he could clearly see the tent in the sheets where Bill was still very obviously hard and straining for release.

 

Bill opened his fingers only enough to look at Tom. The older twin didn’t say anything as Bill found reassurance in his expression, and finally moved his hands away from his face.

 

“Please,” Tom whispered, not breaking the eye connection even as he felt Bill complying and pushing the covers aside before he wrapped his right hand around his cock.

 

“Kiss me,” Bill murmured.

 

And Tom did, interlocking lips with his twin as he ran his hands over Bill’s torso. He grinned as Bill arched into his hands and let out a moan.

 

“Not gonna last,” Bill warned as he tried to keep kissing Tom at the same time he spoke.

 

“Don’t need to.” Tom’s tongue slipped into his twin’s mouth, searching for his tongue bar so he could suck on it, something he knew Bill enjoyed.

 

Bill moaned again, his breathing now coming in short breaths as he mewled and pulled Tom against him with his free hand.

 

Tom lay by his twin’s side, feeling Bill’s hand movements on his cock and circled his arms around his twin, squishing himself as tightly as possible to Bill while still allowing his younger brother to wank himself.

 

Tom felt his dick press against his twin’s thigh and was unable to stop himself from humping against Bill.

 

“Tomi, Tomi,” Bill breathed as he slipped his tongue free of his twin’s grasp. “Fuck, gonna come.”

 

“Come for me, Bill.”

 

Tom held his twin through the aftershocks, keeping himself still as he let Bill recuperate.

 

Finally Bill opened his eyes and Tom smiled. “You could’ve called me, I would’ve willingly come to help you. Now who’s gonna take care of my problem?”

 

He needn’t have asked, Bill had taken care of Tom in a heartbeat, going down on him until he’d come into his twin’s mouth.

 

Tom relaxed back into the pillows and extended his arms, intent on bringing Bill up into his arms, but Bill stayed rooted to his place.

 

“Bill?” Tom asked as he opened one eye.

 

Bill turned his lips up tightly, not quite a smile Tom noticed.

 

“I’m gonna go take a shower.”

 

“Can’t it wait?” Tom whined, wanting to snuggle with his twin.

 

Bill turned his lips up again and Tom opened the other eye.

 

There was something going on.

 

“No, I feel all sticky, I’ll come back in a bit,” Bill replied absently, motioning for Tom to go to sleep.

 

“O-k,” Tom replied as he watched Bill leave the bed and take one of the sheets with him.

 

Tom found it odd but didn’t say anything, he was about shut his eyes, when he noticed the tent in the sheets around Bill’s crotch area.

 

His twin was hard, again.

 

“Bill,” Tom called after his twin.

 

“I’ll be back soon,” Bill replied as he walked faster to the door, not turning around.

 

That was when Tom realised what was going on, Bill was going to take care of his problem  _away_  from Tom. Just as he had been doing before Tom had walked in on him. The only question was  _why_.

 


End file.
